A problem with the transport of petroleum products and like substances is the chance of an oil spill occurring. Petroleum products have a density less than that of fresh or salt water. When an oil spill occurs it is vital to quickly collect the spilled oil material since the uncollected oil will continue to spread out along the water surface. Further, if an oil spill occurs and there is a prolonged exposure to oil contaminated water, there will likely be a detrimental effect upon marine life and the environment. While catastrophic events such as the Exxon Valdez or the Gulf Oil Spill receive national publicity, the day to day pollution problem caused by leakage and spillage of oil from shore facilities, containment vessels, and offshore facilities poses a more frequent and continuous threat. These day to day leaks and spills can create a major pollution problem often require a swift response in order to minimize their effect on the environment.
One objective of the proposed hands-free oil skimming apparatus and collection system is to provide a safe means for removal of spilled oil for work crews. Another objective of the invention is to provide a simplified method to separate oil floating on a water surface. Still another objective is to provide a rapid and simple means of removing spilled oil from the surface of water in a highly efficient and cost effective manner. These and other objectives of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description and drawings.